Reshop Heda - May we meet again (English version)
by Cinevorous
Summary: SPOILER SEASON 3 EPISODE 7 : The last moments of happiness of Lexa and Clarke... What happened between the love scene and Lexa's death ? A short story to make Lexa live a little bit more...
_**I'm still sad since Lexa's death… I wanted to pay tribute to Lexa in my own way so I wrote this. It's the last time of Clexa's happiness, after their first time, before Heda's death…**_

 _ **I first wrote this One Shot in French and I translated it with the help of a friend, so it's not a great Literature because English is not my birth language.**_

 _ **I hope you'll enjoy it! (and don't hesitate to send me messages if you need to talk about Lexa's death or anything else, personally, I need to talk about her!)**_

* * *

Clarke breath peacefully, her body in my harms, her head in my neck. I'm slowly taking my breath, stroking her hair. Those last moments have been a great pleasure. I've lost hope when I abandoned her at Mount Weather, and even if I've always wanted to protect her, I knew that she didn't want my protection. I've seen her feelings evolve since she was here, in Polis, but I didn't want to believe it. When she came in my room earlier, I was preparing to the fact that it was the last moment I could see her for a long time. I didn't expect she would kiss me as a sign of goodbye. What happened next was so magical…

"If I want to arrive at Arkadia safe, I have to leave now Lexa" she whispers in my neck.

"Mmmm, I know…"

She raises her head to look into my eyes. She smiles at me and her face gets closer to mine to kiss me. I respond to that kiss with all my tenderness. Our lips let go of one another and I feel my body trembling. I don't want to be separated from her. Clarke sits on the bed, stretches her arms and throws away the blanket to uncover her legs.

"Wait" I said, catching her arm.

She turns at me with an interrogative face. I catch her to give her a little hug. Clarke hugs me so hard that I hear her heart beat, she probably feels mine too. I let her go, against my will. She kisses the top of my head and stands up. The sunset's orange lights make the curves of her body more beautiful. Sitting in the bed, I watch her dressing up. When she is ready she turns at me.

"You're staying in bed?"

"No…no…"

Clarke smiles at me in an unbelievable way. I stand up under her warm look. I put on my outfit, then, she arrives next to me to fix my hair.

"They are beautiful…" she whispers when she kindly smells them. "And they smell good…"

An uncontrollable smile appears on my face. Her arms wrap my shoulders and I put my hands on hers. I close my eyes. She smells good too.

After a while, I turn to be in front of her. I put a hand on her cheek and admire her mouth. I come slowly to her to put my lips on hers. I'm shaking, one of our last kiss… Her eyes close, so do I. Her hands gently go cuddle my back. I caress her face. Soon, our mouths open to taste the tongue of each other. This precious moment lasts, but not enough. I kiss a final time his lower lip and we split up. Sadness passes through my entire body but I couldn't stop smiling. Happiness. Clarke should feel the same because she responds to my smiles.

I escort her to my room's door. She puts her hand on the handle and looks at me.

"Leida Heda" she pronounces with her English accent.

"Good bye ambassador"

I reach my hand to her, she grabs my arm. She lets go my arm and passes through the door before I close it. I put my back against it, closing my eyes. I try to memorize every facial features, every expression of her face. I love her since so long, I feel good. I open my eyes and go to the window to watch Polis under her orange colors. I take a deep breath full of the smell of the city, thinking about all the things that just happened. Suddenly, a thud alerts me. "A skaikru weapon? In here? It comes from Clarke's bedroom!" I run out of my room to Clarke's. "What's happening?" Arkadia's people are not already aware about the blockade, except Octavia but she couldn't have time to arrive in her camp. Clarke is in danger, I must do something. An other gunshot sounds (I hear a second gunshot), I speed up. When I arrive in front of her bedroom's door I open it without any hesitation. A last shot echoes…

* * *

 _ **I would love reviews from you, to tell me your opinions about this. Thank you for your reading and Reshop Heda !**_


End file.
